


Square One

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Episode: s05e04, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben sits with Cochise after the death of his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Square One

“I’m sorry about your dad,” Ben says, looking down at Cochise shyly.  He feels guilty about letting Cochise’s dad die.  They had just assumed that Cochise’s dad would be able to heal himself, and Ben had been so worried about Cochise.

Cochise sits on the hospital cot, staring at where his dad had been.  “I accept your condolences.  Thank you.” 

Ben sits down and touches his shoulder gingerly.  He’s not sure if Cochise is sore or something.  “I know this is probably a bad time for this, but can I ask you something?”

“I believe you just asked me a question,” Cochise says, “but you may ask me another.”

Ben’s lips quirk upwards.  It’s the kind of thing that would have been annoying if someone else said it, but it’s endearing coming from Cochise.  Maybe because he’s so earnest.  “Why did you think we wouldn’t care if you died?”

Cochise looks at him.  “Our alien comrades do not often form attachments to us.  Certainly not personal ones.”

“But you know us.  You know we care about you, and, uh, you care about us,” or at least Ben thought he did. 

“I do,” Cochise says.  “I am sorry for not considering your feelings about this previously.”

“Is there, uh, anything else we should know?  Like, are you missing part of your Volm liver, too?” Ben asks.  “Are you only gonna live another month or something?”

“I am only missing my Volm kidney,” Cochise says.  “I have no other health problems.  I will live an average length life now.”

“Good,” Ben says.  He kicks his heels a little and then leans over to hug Cochise impulsively.  “I’m sorry about your dad, but I’m really, really glad that you’re okay.”

Cochise stiffens, and Ben is worried that he’s done something wrong, but then Cochise wraps his arms around him.  “Thank you for your care.”

“You’re like family, Cochise,” Ben says, squeezing his eyes shut.  He doesn’t want to cry on Cochise, but it seems like Cochise should know.

“You are the only family I have now, as well,” Cochise says.  “I am honored to be a part of this family.”

“Do you want me to sit with you for a while?  It’s bad to be alone sometimes,” Ben says, pulling away.  He’s been so alone lately. 

“I would like that.  Thank you,” Cochise says. 

Ben sits with Cochise, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly in the silence.


End file.
